Two Can Play
by k3ls86
Summary: Dean x fem!reader where you are living with the boys in the bunker and Dean catches you doing some "personal research" and hilarity ensues. There will be smut and such things that may not be suitable for all audiences. This is my first fic and I will try to post the chapters fairly regularly but college is a bitch so I make no promises! Feedback is cool, pls don't be mean!
1. Chapter 1

You hadn't been hunting long; A couple years, three at the most. You met the boys back near the end of your first year right when you were starting to get the hang of things. You had saved them from a siren and they repaid you with dinner, ever the gentlemen. The second time you ran into them, you were hunting a djinn and you're still not entirely sure what happened. The last thing you remember, you were waking up in the back seat of the impala while Dean drove her down a dirt road. That was the first night you spent in the bunker.

It slowly became a home for you after that. You hunted with the boys off and on, staying there after each hunt. Eventually you ended up living there with them, hunting together with Sam and Dean and occasionally Cas - when he decided to pop in. It was like having a family. And that was where you sat now, sitting in the living room, a cup of tea on the coffee table beside you and your laptop in your lap.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Dean called from the kitchen.

"Ya, Dean?" You closed your laptop halfway to look up at Dean to see him frantically searching for something in every cupboard and drawer possible.

"What did you do with the sugar?"

"I put it back in the cupboard, like I always do!" You went back to your laptop and your "research."

Now, living with the boys was great, you loved them to pieces but to say you had never thought about either of them romantically would be a massive lie. However, nothing had ever come of it so you let it go -mostly- and pursued other things; which is what you were looking at now. Your trusty old bullet just wasn't doing it anymore and God knows fingers just aren't worth the hassle of trying to get the angles right. No, it was time for a new vibrator. You had been searching for days and were pretty sure you had just found the perfect one. Not too big, not too intimidating, 7 speeds, 4 patterns and it even came in blue.

"I can't find it." Dean's voice came from right behind you.

"Ah! Oh my God Dean, don't do that!" You slammed your laptop closed praying he hadn't seen anything and he chuckled.

"How's the 'research' going?" He air quoted, clearly having seen what you were looking at.

"Fine." You got up from your spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen, straight toward the cupboard where the sugar was kept and coincidentally where you had put it back about twenty minutes ago. You reached up, having to lean into the counter on your tippy toes and just about had it when you felt something big and warm lean against your back. Dean was right behind you, pressed up against you and grabbing the sugar before you could get it for him.

"Thanks, Sweetheart. Let me know if you need any help with your research!" His face was pulled into a wide grin and you could tell he was trying not to laugh.

You squirmed your way out from under him and walked down the hall to your room.

"I'd be happy to help!" He called after you. You could hear the mocking smirk in his voice.

"Fuck you, Dean!" You yelled back.

"That's the idea!"

You weren't sure if he was kidding or not. Sometimes you couldn't quite tell with him. Having now been embarrassed and not wanting to be around him for the next century, you decided to go for a walk. You grabbed your coat and combat boots, making sure the demon knife was strapped to the side (just in case) and headed for the door.

"I'm going out!" You called into the bunker. You couldn't see anyone but now they couldn't say you didn't tell them you were leaving.

Shutting the door behind you, you headed out into the woods to find the path you and Sam had made, leading to your favourite spot. You would go there to read or to think or sometimes just to get away from everyone. There was a boulder that you and Sam had stumbled across on a walk one day that overlooked a small creek flowing through the woods and when you sat there, it just felt like the world was at piece. Like nothing could ever hurt you and nothing was ever wrong.

There were little mushrooms on either side of the creek that reminded you of the old fairy stories your grandma used to tell you as a kid. You wondered what she would think if you could tell her they were real. You missed her sometimes. She was part of the reason you started hunting. A ghoul had come into your life and taken her from you, along with your dad. You'd lost your mom long before that. She left one day when you were little. Nobody ever told you why.

It didn't feel like you had been out there for very long when you heard something trudging through the bush toward you. You instinctively flew off the rock so that it was between you and the noise, simultaneously pulling out your knife.

"Y/N, are you out here?"

Realization dawned. Putting the knife away, you came out from behind the rock. It was your moose.

"I'm over here, Sam." You sat back on the rock and he came to sit beside you.

"What's up?" He looked concerned for some reason.

"Nothing, just felt like sitting out here. I like it here, you know that." It was mostly the truth, which he was able to read in your eyes, so he pushed the question.

"What did Dean do now?"

It was a fair question. He was always doing something to tease you or make you feel... things. In fact, he was largely the reason you were doing "research" in the first place.

"Nothing I can't handle myself. Don't worry about it Sammy." You said it with a smile because you knew how you were going to handle it. Dean had no idea what he had started.

"Fair enough!" He said with a smile "I'm ordering a pizza, what do you want on it? The usual or do we want to be adventurous?"

"Adventurous! Obviously!"

"Alright, well let's go have an adventure then!" The two of you climbed down from the rock and walked back to the bunker.

"You know, looking at the bunker from here, it always reminded me of a hobbit hole." You both laughed as you made your way inside to find Cas and Dean playing cards.

"You boys ready for pizza?" You tugged your jacket off and hung it on the railing by the door.

"Does this mean we get to meet the pizza man?" Cas looked questioningly at you before Dean interjected.

"Nope! No. No pizza man, Cas. I'll go pick it up when it's ready."

You chuckled and walked down the stairs, past the boys but before you made it into the kitchen, you paused and bent down by Dean's ear saying just loudly enough for him and Cas to hear, "Oh Sweetheart, doesn't that make you the pizza man?"

Dean turned all shades of pink while Cas just looked at him like he grew a second head. You patted Dean's cheek before heading to the kitchen to order the pizzas.

 _You want to play like that, Dean? Well two can play at this game._


	2. Chapter 2

You had just hung up the phone after ordering the pizzas when Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Y/N!" He yell/whispered "What the hell was that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Remember that little stunt you pulled this morning? Ya, two can play at that game, Dean-o!"

You walked out of the kitchen feeling triumphant and made your way up the stairs to the front door.

Stopping about half way up, you called down to Dean. "You coming, Pizza Man?"

You could hear Sam laughing as Dean got up smirking and caught up to you quite quickly.

"I'll be asking you that later." He smacked your butt on his way past, beating you up the stairs.

You stood there for a second partially loving where this was going and partially terrified of where it would end up.

"Does that make Y/N the babysitter?" You heard Cas ask Sam from downstairs. Sam replied with a louder laugh than before while looking like he was going to fall out of his chair. Ironically, to avoid further embarrassment, you followed Dean outside.

He watched you from the impala as you made your way to her. Climbing into Baby never felt quite as strange as it did in that moment. Such a normal act felt slightly out of place when you could feel that everything was different already. There was an electricity in the air that you thought maybe you had felt faintly before but not like this; and you were loving every second of it.

Dean turned to you, wearing that smirk you loved so much - but would never let him know. "You ready for pizza?"

"Oh, darling, I'm ready for anything!" You winked at him and turned up the radio as Dean laughed and pulled Baby out of the garage and into the road.

The drive to the pizza place wasn't terribly long, in fact, you would have loved if it hadn't been so short. Getting out of Baby, you could feel Dean's eyes linger on your ass and truth be told, you didn't mind even a little. You both made your way into the shop, side by side, same as always.

You got a few double takes from some of the men in the shop but didn't pay it any attention until you felt a hand gently placed on your hip. Apparently, Dean didn't like the way they were looking at you.

You tried not to outwardly show how much you loved the feeling of his hand where it sat, so you mentally thanked the men of the shop for their wandering eyes.

Upon picking up the pizzas, you both made your way back to the impala. Dean got in on his side while you climbed in closer to him and placed the pizzas on the seat to your right. He looked at you, then the pizzas, then back to you, his eyes lingering on your chest for just a second too long.

"Hey. Eyes up here." You tilted his chin up and he gave you a sly half smile before pulling out of the parking lot.

The drive back to the bunker was mostly uneventful. At one point on the road, you were looking out the window, watching the trees go by when you felt a large hand rest on your upper thigh. You looked down to see that Dean had placed it there. His eyes were still looking ahead so you let yourself smile, unaware that he could see you out of the corner of his eye. His hand only stayed there for a couple minutes before you took it in yours. It was his turn to let out a smile.

Your hands stayed together until you reached the bunker. Dean got out first and you passed him the pizzas, getting out of Baby yourself. The two of you made your way inside, pizzas in hand.

"The pizza man is back!" You shouted into the bunker. Dean gave you a look that said he would deal with you later as you heard laughing from the kitchen.

After dinner you went to your room to finish up your "research," ultimately deciding on a purple one with three speeds and six settings. Upon finishing your order you heard a knock on your door.

"Ya!" You said, half turning to the door but not really paying much attention.

Your door opened cautiously, a head peaking inside to ask a question.

"Dean and I are going to watch a movie, are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Ya! Just give me a second to finish up here."

"Alright, we'll be in the living room when you're ready." Sam shut your door and you went back to your laptop to shut it down.

"And bring popcorn." You jumped a bit as you heard him speak again, you hadn't even heard the door open. Sam laughed as you closed your computer and skirted past the moose that was blocking most of the hallway.

The kitchen was empty when you entered it but as soon as you had the popcorn popping, you heard heavy footsteps followed by a low whistle.

"Well, if I knew that's what we were wearing to movie night, I wouldn't be wearing as much as I am!"

You had forgotten that you were in your summer pyjamas, which consisted of a tank top and very short shorts. Upon realizing what you were wearing, you also realized what you weren't wearing: a bra. However, it had been a long day and you weren't about to go put it back on again.

"Nobody's stopping you, Dean-o." You replied without turning completely around.

You could sense the smile creeping onto his face as you pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a bowl. Upon walking toward the living room, Dean trailing behind, something landed on your head and you were lucky you didn't spill the popcorn all over the floor. You pulled it off of you, realizing it was a shirt.

You turned around to see a shirtless Dean standing behind you, looking quite happy with himself.

"You know, Cas isn't here to be impressed by that." You said it with a smirk, not unlike his own.

He looked for a second as if he was going to say something, but decided to walk into the living room, snagging the popcorn as he moved by you.

"Hey!" You protested the popcorn jacking and he turned around, taking a step back in your direction. Again, he looked as if he was going to say something but instead he moved quickly and pecked your cheek. You stood there shocked, unsure of how to react, when he smirked his famous smirk and went to sit down on the couch.

You followed after your brain had processed what just happened, and sat down between the boys on the couch. Dean placed the bowl on your lap and Sam immediately stuck his hand in to grab a handful.

Throughout the show, your hands were intertwined, both of you unsure of exactly when it had happened. By the end, Dean had managed to eat most of the popcorn without letting you go and Sam had fallen asleep within the first half hour. As the credits rolled, Dean turned to you with a smile and asked, "So your room or mine?"

You hesitated. You loved the flirting and God knows you loved Dean, but you weren't sure you wanted this right now. He seemed to sense your unease and got serious for about two seconds.

"Y/N, I'm kidding. We don't ever have to do anything you don't want to do. If you're not into it, that's fine! I'll just have to keep teasing until you're ready!" And there he was. There was the Dean you knew and loved.

You laughed and he could tell you were more comfortable. You did want it. You really wanted to have sex with Dean, you just didn't want it to complicate anything. On some level you were pretty sure he knew that.

Taking a leap of faith, the words came out of your mouth before you could stop them.

"I'll race you!" And you leapt off the back of the couch toward Dean's room.


	3. Chapter 3

At first you didn't think he was going to follow, he just kept sitting on the couch, but as you paused halfway through the kitchen, he bounded after you. You let out a small scream as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder on the way to his room. You laughed all the way, even as he plopped you down on his bed.

Dean immediately crawled on top of you, trailing kisses up your neck, sucking on the sweet spot under your jaw. You let out a small moan, feeling his smirk on your skin. His hands knew what they were doing; one of them feeling its way up your side and massaging your breast while the other found your right hand and held it above your head. You wrapped your left leg around Dean's waist in an effort to bring him closer to you. Smiling, he lifted his head from that spot on your neck. "If I'm going too fast, just tell me and I'll stop."

His consideration for your comfort threw you for a loop. He was always a gentleman, even when you wanted to rip his clothes from his body and you could tell that the feeling was mutual. You nodded in response, tugging on the waistband of his jeans and giving him your best _please-just-take-this-off-and-fuck-me_ look. And he did.

His pants were on the floor quicker than you could have hoped and he was back on top of you, peeling your shirt off your body as you arched your back to help him out. Your shirt flew over the bed and you felt a small tug on you shorts and you lifted your ass off the bed so he could pull them off.

Both of you now only in your underwear, him in his black boxer briefs and you in your favourite orange and white striped thong. Dean smiled when he saw it and slowly leaned in and began kissing up your neck toward your ear. He nibbled the bottom of your ear before whispering "You remind me of a creamsicle." You could feel him smiling and you tried to hold in your laughter but it won out. You giggled and he went back to your neck but this time began licking all the way down to your breasts.

He sucked on your right nipple for a minute before moving over to the left causing you to arch your back in pleasure.

He smiled again and moved on, trailing wet, sloppy kisses down your torso before reaching the lace band of your creamcicle panties. He tugged on them with his teeth, inching them down your hips before sliding his hands underneath your back and lifting you off the bed to get them all the way down to your ankles. He came back up, smirking, before burying his face between your thighs.

You had heard rumours about his talented tongue and had even fantasized about it, never thinking you would get to experience it for yourself; but God, were the rumours ever true. It was like he knew exactly where to arouse, and for exactly how long.

Just as you were coming down from your first orgasm, he came up with the largest smile you had ever seen on his face. He knew he was good. His confidence was a major turn on and he knew that too. He leaned down and captured your lips with his. Your hands unclenched to let the sheets fall back to the bed as they made their way to his face. You could taste yourself on his tongue and it made you ache for more.

As one of your hands made its way through Dean's hair, the other made its way down and began pulling off his underwear. Without letting your mouth escape his, he managed to help you get them off and before you knew it his hard length was free of its previous confines.

About four seconds after he got the condom on, everything was confirmed. He knew where to put it.

"Dean." You let out a breathy moan as he sunk into you, all the way to the hilt. He took it tantalizingly slow for the first little while so that you could get accustomed to his size. "Just fuck me." You let out. And he did.

Dean rode you into the night, like some cheesy movie; All the while placing kisses on your lips, your ears, your neck and every part of you that could be devoured. He bit your bottom lip, quickly swiping his tongue over the abused spot just to sooth it. You let out another moan and you were almost there for the third time that night. You were both almost at your limit and you both knew it. Dean snuck his hand down past your naval and rubbed your clit just right. You lost it, clenching around him causing him to follow you to the top of the roller coaster. You climaxed almost simultaneously.

Dean pulled out and threw away the condom before collapsing beside you in his bed. He put his arm around you and you both just laid there for a minute before he spoke.

"Why didn't we ever do that sooner?"

You just giggled and rolled over to cuddle into Dean's side.

"I doubt that'll be the last time we do that. Maybe next time it'll be even more fun."

You felt Dean chuckle as he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Goodnight, Y/N."

And you both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke earlier than usual, and happier. You felt a stirring beside and remembered last night. Dean squeezed you closer to him with the arm that spent the night around you.

"Hi." Dean kissed your forehead as he woke up.

"Hey." You snuggled into him. "You know, that was the best I've slept in months."

"Ya?" He looked down at you with a smile on his face.

"Well I mean I haven't had that kind of a workout in a while." You mirrored his smile.

"Well I can help you with the cool down if you want." He smirked and you felt his hand snake down between your legs.

"Oh." You felt his rough hands rub circles around your clit, just missing every part of you that you wanted him to touch.

He leaned in while he teased you and kissed your neck, making sure to leave a dark mark where he knew it would be difficult for you to cover it up. He went from your neck to your jaw and from there he kissed all over your face before finally devouring your mouth and hitting your sweet spot with his expert fingers.

You let out a louder-than-you-wanted moan which Dean mostly swallowed with the kiss.

Then came the knock.

Dean stopped his hand immediately, much to your dismay. You were about to climax and you could feel it slipping away.

He looked at you with a smirk on his face and you knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ya?"

"Dean, can I come in?"

"Just a sec!" He smirked and pulled the covers up over you, throwing the pillows over to make it look like there was nobody there.

"Okay come in!"

You heard the door open and you couldn't believe he made you hide; until his hand started again. You jerked a little and you felt Dean put his leg over both of yours to keep you from squirming.

"Hey, Dean. Have you seen Y/N? We were supposed to go for a run this morning."

"No I haven't seen her. Did you look in the study?" His hand was relentless and you held back your cries by biting your lip. You tasted blood but you didn't care. The orgasm was almost at its peak when he slipped two fingers between you dripping folds.

"No I didn't. Good idea." You heard the door close and the blanket was thrown off of you, which sent the pillows flying.

Dean's lips fell back onto yours as soon as you were free and you rode out your climax with him sucking your face. You let out a small cry which he let slip from between your lips.

He took his fingers from inside you, licking it off before kissing you again.

"Good morning, baby." He smiled at you as you lay there, coming down from the best wakeup call ever.

"Morning." You smiled wider than you thought possible as Dean sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

"You'd better go get dressed if you're supposed to go running with Sam." He half turned to look at you with that smirk you loved so much plastered all over his face.

"Oh shit." You got up quickly and began searching for your clothes which had been scattered all over the room. You quickly found your pyjamas and you turned to Dean after unsuccessfully locating your panties.

"Dean have you..." He had them hanging off his finger.

"Thanks." You snagged them from him and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving his room and stealthily heading to yours.

You snuck down the hallway and into your room before Sam got there. You had just finished getting your capri leggings and blue sports bra on when a knock came from your door.

"Y/N are you in there? Did you forget about our run?"

You opened the door to find Sam looking down at you. "I didn't forget, I was getting ready! I just need to grab my shoes and we can go!"

You ran to grab your running shoes as Sam waited by the door. Making your way back to the door you patted Sam on the shoulder and said "Whenever you're ready, Sammy!"

Dean was heading to the washroom when you passed him in the hallway on your way to the front door with Sam. He gave you a once over and smiled before whipping you with his towel on his way by.

You let out a small "eep" and blushed pink as you headed up to the door. Turning back you saw Sam giving you a look and you knew he was suspicious of something.

Outside the bunker, it was sunny and warm and you could see the path that you and Sam usually took down to the creek. You both headed over to the trees near the beginning of the trail and began to stretch _. I should have stretched last night_ you thought to yourself.

"So where were you this morning?" Sam asked.

"I took a shower early then went to change. Why?" You thought you lied fairly successfully.

"Oh. I was up looking for you and I never saw you. Pretty hard to get around undetected in the bunker."

"Ya, I guess you just didn't look hard enough." You turned to the tree you were leaning on while you switched the leg you were stretching.

"You know what's funny though? I could have sworn I heard something in Dean's room this morning and when I went in to ask if he knew where you were, I saw a pair of orange and white panties on the ground."

You were starting to form a retort when Sam continued speaking.

"The funny thing is I've seen those in the laundry room before." He gave you a look that seemed to bore into your soul.

"That is funny." You had switched to stretching your arm behind your head. You turned around to see Sam place his hands on his hips and hang his head to smile at the ground.

"I know what happened, Y/N. I just wanted you to know that I give you my blessing."

He caught you off guard. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I know you're not just some random girl from a bar who might give him Chlamydia or something." His chuckle complimented your smile.

"Alright well thank you, Sammy, but I don't even know what we are. We just slept together; we haven't talked about anything yet."

"Well why not?"

"Because somebody interrupted us this morning." You stuck your tongue out at him. "So are you ready to go?" You were bouncing on the balls of your feet, suddenly full of happy energy.

"Ya, let's go. Oh hey, what happened to your neck?" Your hand shot to the spot where Dean had left a distinct hickey (which you completely forgot about) and Sam laughed. The two of you headed down your normal path for your run, not needing further explanation. After about an hour and a half you made your way back to the bunker and into the kitchen to make an after-run-shake.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, if you don't mind." Sam patted your shoulder and headed down the hallway to the washroom.

You had to climb the corner counter to get the blender down from the top shelf (you couldn't all be giants) and while you were up there you felt two strong hands grab your looked down over your shoulder to see Dean kiss the base of your spine.

"Hey, how was your shower?" You turned to sit on the counter facing him.

"Good, could've been better though." The edges of his lips tugged into a small smile which you mirrored. "How was your run?"

"It was good. We just went down to the creek and back." You hopped down from the counter to finish making your smoothie.

"Sounds like I missed out." Dean was leaning on the counter watching as you began pulling out various fruits along with yogurt and juice from the fridge.

"Nah, you hate running. Besides, I like my Sammy time." You shrugged and began cutting a banana and putting it into the blender. You turned and waved the knife as you talked. "He gives good advice, you know. And he knows, Dean."

"Knows what?"

"About last night." You turned back to the counter and poured your juice into the blender.

"What, how?"

"He saw my panties on the floor and you know, this." You pointed at the big purple bruise on your neck.

"Well those could have been anybody's." You turned and gave him a pointed look.

"He had seen them in the laundry before. He knew they were mine."

"Okay well, I mean it's not bad that he knows is it?" Dean sat on the edge of the table.

"No, in fact he gave me his blessing. We just won't get the fun of sneaking around." You started the blender as Dean was clearly about to say something. Once it finished and you poured your smoothie into a glass, you walked over to the table.

"His blessing?" His green eyes followed you all the way to the table where you sat.

"He said, and I quote, 'I know you're not just some random girl from a bar who might give him Chlamydia or something.'"

Dean chuckled and you took a casual sip of your, admittedly delicious, smoothie.

"Well that is true. You're definitely not some random from a bar. You know that, right?"

"Ya, I know that. We just haven't talked about what _this_ is yet." You waved your hands between the two of you dramatically.

"Well what do you want this to be?" He was clearly not used to having this talk post night-of-sexcapades.

"I don't want it to be awkward, and I definitely don't want it to be a one -time thing. But, Dean, I don't think I can do 'just sex'."

Dean smiled at the floor before looking back up at you.

"I don't want just sex with you. Like I said, you're definitely not just some random. You're one of the best hunters I've ever worked with. That alone was enough to get my motor running the day I met you, not to mention that ass." He winked and you knew right then that this, whatever it was, was going to work out.

"We don't have to put a label on it right now, just as long as you know that I don't share." You gave him a look that clearly told him he'd be lacking his fun bits if he ever slept with another girl while the two of you were whatever-you-were.

Dean leaned in as if to kiss you before whispering, "I don't share either, sweetheart."

You giggled and finished your smoothie. "Alright, well I'm gonna go take a shower, feel free to join me."

"I think I will." He got off the table and the two of you walked side by side to the washroom. You weren't sure when it happened but by the time you passed Sam's room, your hand was intertwined with Dean's. Sam looked up from his desk, where he was doing research (as usual), to see the two of you on your way to the shower. You didn't see the smile that crept onto his face before he turned back to his laptop.


	5. Chapter 5

The washroom was a bit of a mess due to both of the boys having already showered. It was still slightly steamy which nobody was complaining about, who doesn't like a warm room? You closed (and locked) the door behind you once the two of you were inside and Dean was right on top of you as soon as you turned around.

He had you against the door, your right hand pinned to your side and your left running through his hair. His tongue was relentless in its exploration of your mouth as his right hand snuck under your shirt. He broke away to breathe and you saw that as your opportunity to actually start the shower.

Once the water was going, the two of you began to strip down. Dean took all of two seconds to whip off his clothes and put on a condom but you took a more sensual approach. You grabbed the bottom of your sports bra and pulled it up over your head, throwing it to land at Dean's feet behind you. Your leggings were next as you hooked your delicate fingers into your waistband and began to drag them slowly down to your ankles, bending all the way down as you went. You could feel Dean's impatience as you turned around, only in your panties. Dean closed the distance between the two of you and hooked his own strong hands into the waist of your panties and pulled them down to the ground, him crouching as he went. Before he got up, he kissed your pelvis right beside your anti-possession tattoo.

"Let's get in the shower." You were already a little breathless and he'd barely even touched you yet.

The water was hot when you stepped in and it pounded on your bare skin. You stood there enjoying it for a second until Dean got in and stole the shower.

"Hey," You tried to shove your way back into the water but he was too strong. "You already took a shower!"

"And I'm taking one again." He plunged his head into the water, wiping his smirking face and pulling his hands through his hair. Your arousal was back but you still wanted to wash the sweat from your run off first.

"Look Deano, we aren't doing anything until I actually wash myself so you take all the time you need." You made a show of leaning back and crossing your arms. You may have given yourself away, however, when you flinched at the cold tile.

Dean chuckled and used his husky voice that he knew melted you like butter, "Well let me help you with that."

He moved from the water, allowing you to get in and begin washing your hair. While your back was to the shower, eyes closed and your hair getting wetter by the second, Dean took it upon himself to begin "helping you." He took the bar of soap and started running it up your torso.

"Woah. Hold up." You took the bar of soap from his hands and handed him your body wash and loofa. Dean looked at both questioningly before rolling his eyes and muttering something about women.

He tried again with the loofa which, he noticed, seemed to stimulate your senses quite a bit more. You moved out of the water slightly so that your back was to the wall as Dean ran the loofa up and down your torso. He moved it gently over your breasts giving each one a slight pinch with his free hand.

"Mmm." You moaned and arched into him, you were done playing games. But he wasn't.

Dean smiled and ran the loofa around you and down the back of your legs where he crouched in front of your hips. He raised one of your legs onto his shoulder and began playing with the lips of your wet pussy. He smiled, seeing you were already aroused and he hadn't even done anything yet.

His fingers were relentless in their mission to torment you. They played with your lips and moved around your clit, never touching it, before moving around your opening and inserting a finger only up to the first knuckle. You moved your hips into him in an attempt to make him go deeper. Dean took his other hand and pinned your hips against the wall of the shower.

"Dean..." You whined in an attempt to persuade him to hurry up. He chuckled and continued to tease you with his hand. He pulled his finger out of your throbbing core and replaced it with his tongue; that magical tongue of his melted your insides and turned your standing leg to jelly. He always knew how to make you weak in the knees.

He rubbed circles around your clit while his tongue continued to drive you insane. Your breathing became ragged as you neared your peak. Dean could tell and he slowed his tongue to an agonizing pace.

"Dean..." You managed to get out. "I swear to God, if you don't finish me off, I'll kick you out and do it myself."

You felt his smile on your body before his tongue went back to work. You moaned in ecstasy as he took you to the edge once more. Once he had you there, it took only the rub of his thumb over your clit to send you careening into the abyss of pleasure.

Dean put your leg down as you began to regain your senses. "How was that?" He asked with a smirk on his face, knowing very well how it was.

You looked at him for a second, not sure how you wanted to reply. You placed a hand on his clearly hard member and stroked it once to show him exactly how it was. He looked you in the eye as you did it, knowing full well that you were about to play the same game with him that he just played with you.

"Oh no, sweetheart, no games for me today." He took your hand from his dick and lifted you by your ass so that your hips met his. He was able to hold you there with one arm while he held both of yours above your head with his other one.

You moaned into him as he began to kiss your neck while inserting himself into your warm, wet pussy.

"Dean..." You let out a breathy rendition of his name as he took you so far over the edge, you weren't sure you would be able to come back.

With each thrust of his hips, it became more and more clear that the two of you seemed to be made for each other physically as well as mentally. With his last efforts and a small "Y/N." coming from his lips, both of you climaxed and he would have dropped you had you not grabbed the shower curtain for stability. Unfortunately the curtain took the poll with it as the two of you came crashing down with it on top of you.

Sam must have heard the loud crash because he came busting in through the locked door to find the two of you fallen in the tub, tangled up in the shower curtain, laughing, with the water still running and making a mess.

"Oh my God. I know I gave you two my blessing but please try not to break the bunker." He closed the door with a mildly veiled smile and left the two of you to clean up your mess.


	6. Chapter 6

After you fixed the shower and cleaned up the washroom, you and Dean made your way into the study where Sam was waiting.

"Alright," Sam was clearly going to pretend nothing happened. "I found a case that's not too far away and it's likely just a spirit, do you two want to take it and I can stay here and do the research?" He looked from Dean to you, waiting for an answer.

You looked at Dean and his eyes seemed to sparkle a little more than usual at the prospect of going on a hunt with just you.

"Ya, seems fine to me. If we get in trouble we can always call you." You leaned nonchalantly on the table that Sam had his laptop on.

"Cool. You guys get packed and I'll get this stuff ready so you can take the info I already have with you." He began going through his files and printing what was left to put together.

You headed to your room to pack your clothes, shower stuff, salt, and other various weapons. While going through your weapon drawer, you paused to admire the extensive collection you had built over the years. Your eyes lingered on one particular throwing knife with your grandma's initials carved into the handle. You learned a lot from her; she may have been getting on in years but she was a badass until the end. You gave your head a shake and closed the drawer.

"You ready?" Dean was leaning on the door frame with his duffle on the ground beside him.

"Ya, I just need to check something first." You grabbed your laptop so that you could check your email before you packed it up. You sat on your bed and turned on your computer. You felt Dean come up behind you and lean his chin on your head while his strong arms wrapped around your shoulders.

Without realizing, you were leaning back into his warm embrace as you began checking your email. It was mostly junk, except for one. _Your order has been shipped! Thank you for shopping with Adam & Eve! _Dean clearly saw what you had ordered from the giant summary that popped up.

Closing your laptop, you managed to place it in your own duffle bag without making Dean let go of you and you turned in his arms to find his face plastered with a grin that seemed to span his entire face. He kissed your forehead and leaned down to whisper something in your ear.

"We're gonna have some fun in a week to ten days." You laughed harder than was probably necessary given that he wasn't entirely kidding.

The two of you made your way back to the kitchen where Sam had finished putting together the case file.

"Alright, I think that's it. I'll start trying to find more, you guys let me know when you get there." He handed you the file and you placed it in your duffle.

"Thanks, Sammy. We'll call you." You gave him a one armed hug and began walking toward the stairs while Dean stopped to say something to Sam before quickly catching up.

"What was that all about?"

"Just making sure Sam was all good before we left." He placed a hand delicately on your lower back as you both made your way up the stairs.

You nodded in response and opened the front door to leave.

"Y/N! Don't let him bully you into picking the food the whole time! Eat a salad!" Sam called from down the stairs.

Dean looked at you with a faux horrified look. "You wouldn't dare!"

The two of you laughed your way to the car and began packing your stuff into the back seat.

"Maybe we should put this stuff in the trunk and keep the back seat clear?" Dean looked up at you from the other side of the car.

"Why would we... Oh." You turned an adorable shade of pink while Dean smirked in your direction. "Ya maybe we should move it..." You looked back up at him and he just stared. "Y'know, in case we have to pick up a perp."

"Right. That's exactly what I was thinking." He shook his head at the back seat of the impala and you could see the ghost of a smile creep onto his face.

Once the two of you finally got on the road, you pulled out the map.

"Okay, I think we've got about eight hours of driving time, if you want, you do the first four and I'll take the next four?" You looked over at Dean from the passenger seat and for a second he looked so focused and serene that you wished you hadn't asked him anything. He turned to you with a smile on his chiselled face.

"Sweetheart, as much as I like you, and believe me it's a lot, you have not yet earned the privilege of driving baby."

You gave him the most outraged look you could muster and proceeded to hit him with the map. "Alright then, I'll just sleep for the next eight hours!" You scooted to the side and lay down in the bench seat, your head touching Dean's thigh.

"C'mere." Dean placed his hand on your shoulder and you moved so that your head was in his lap.

You fell asleep more quickly than you had anticipated and the next thing you knew, you were waking up and the clock read three hours later than when you had left. You moved to sit up and Dean moved his arm off to let you do so. You stretched a little and leaned back in your seat.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Where's the music?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Dean reached to the console and turned on the radio. Blue Oyster Cult played from the speakers and the two of you tried and failed to not sing along. Dean took your hand from his side of the car and the two of you sat like that for basically the rest of the ride.

Upon arriving in Dallas, the two of you began looking for a motel in the area that the case was in. "That one looks nice...ish..." You pointed out an seemingly affordable motel off the side of the road and Dean pulled over into the parking lot.

"Alright. I will go get us a room and you sit tight." He patted your thigh and got out of the car. You watched him head into the motel and shortly after, you watched him head back to the car.

The two of you got all the bags out of the trunk and into your room within about five minutes and both sat on the queen sized bed, taking up most of the small room.

"Now what?" You looked at Dean and he was looking at you the same way.

"Wanna go take a shower?"

You laughed and he stood in front of you looking down hopefully. You flopped down completely on the bed with your legs hanging off and spoke to the roof "But the bed is just so comfy, I don't know if I can get up!"

"Well I guess we can shower later." Dean crawled on top of you, nuzzling into your neck as he did. His scruff tickled your sensitive skin and you couldn't help but laugh. You felt his smile near your collar bone as he trailed light kisses down and across to the other side of your neck.

"Dean..." You arched your back into him just enough that he could feel your chest against his.

His hands snaked their way up underneath your shirt and it was quickly over your head and on the floor beside the bed. His hands continued their exploration of your torso as yours found their way into his hair and clung to the back of his neck. He stood back up for a second to take his own shirt off, along with his pants and his boxer briefs. You reached down to undo your own jeans and Dean helped you pull them off. You lay there in your under wear with your legs hanging off the bed, Dean standing between them.

"You're beautiful." He said as he gazed down at you.

You leaned up on your elbows and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Enough sappy stuff, just fuck me." You smiled at him and he pounced on top of you, arousing a giggle from the back of your throat.

He did as you said, pulling you into the middle of the bed and going to town on your neck, leaving marks that would be easily identifiable later. You arched your back, grinding into his stomach and he placed a hand on your hip, pushing you back down. That hand made its way down to your sex, massaging you through your panties. The friction it caused was almost unbearable but soon, his hand was gone and so were your panties.

Another hand moved under your back, making quick work of your bra and you saw it get tossed to the ground. It was as though Dean were an octopus, his hands seemingly everywhere at once. One second they were on your sensitive mound, the next they were massaging your breasts and then they were groping your ass. He was everywhere and all consuming.

You felt more than watched his mouth move from your neck to your collar bone, and down to suck on your erect nipples and down again to lick your hip bones before diving between your legs.

His tongue was just as spectacular as the last time as it went in and out and he massaged your clit with his thumb. Your hands were threaded through his hair and you moaned in your euphoric state, arching your hips to meet his lips. You shuddered your climax and he came back up, kissing his way up to your mouth. Between kisses he whispered "So do you want me to really fuck you now?"

The only form of response that your could muster was to drag his mouth back down to yours and grind your hips up to meet his, feeling his arousal on the inside of your thigh.

Dean smiled and stood for a minute to put on a condom before slipping back and kissing you just a feverishly as he had been before.

He entered you as swiftly and smoothly as always, hitting the right spot consistently. You'd never really had sex this primal and satisfying; the two of you almost seemed to be made for each other. Like two jigsaw pieces, you matched each other in every way possible. After just a few more thrusts, you both climaxed at nearly the same time. The wave subsided with Dean collapsing on top of you. The weight wasn't unpleasant.

"Should we take a look at that research now?" You patted his back gently.

Dean propped himself up and looked down at you. "You're kidding right?"

"Partially." You smiled at him and he rolled beside you.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower. Feel free to join me or go nerd it up." He kissed you on your forehead and hopped out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom. You watched him go with a smile stuck on your face.

After the bathroom door closed, you got out of the bed and put your clothes back on, well your underwear back on. You had placed the research file on the desk when the two of you walked in and that's where you went to sit down to go through it.

Sam had done as good a job as ever and the case file was detailed with lore on the specific type of spirit that he thought it was. You read through the entire file twice - which didn't take long - gathering everything you needed to know about the case.

This family claimed to have been experiencing power shortages in various rooms of their house, their heater wasn't working and some of their things had gone missing. Sounded like a standard poltergeist. This should be an easy job but you knew you had to get more information from the family before you could proceed.

You closed the file and looked up, over at the bathroom door. Dean was still in the shower and you'd done all you could really do for the night...

You got up from the table, moving swiftly to where you could still hear the shower running.

Dean must have heard you open the door because you heard his voice echo around the bathroom as you walked in. "Get in here, nerd."

You smiled to yourself and got in the shower.


End file.
